High School Reality
by ZoeSummerStarr
Summary: A Niley and Jemi Story. If they weren't a popstar, they will be normal student. so what will happen if they are normal? Read on to find out. ON HIATUS NOW, Sorry.
1. Chapter 1: Demi Pov

**Okay, this is a take over story when i was doing with another person. but so sad that the person have bail and left the story unattended for two month. but never mind.**

**Let's start on Demi then the next chapter will be Miley.**

I woke up all cover in sweats, I have this weirdest dream, I was holding hand with the school most popular guy, Joe Jonas. I was seating at a booth with Joe in a restaurant with a girl and his brother Nick Jonas, like a double date. It was scarier

I have this feud going on with him like non-stop. Every time we meet, we will fight. Never the other way round. We have these fights since we both are young. Our parents have been friends. Joe is three years older than me. I can get along well with Kevin, Nick and Frankie, their youngest brother.

I never would have though the dream will come true, if I did. I will run to the end of the world and disappear from him.

I try to get ready for school as it is 6:45am already. I pick out a sunflower dress and a pair of white heels. I went downstairs and greeted my mother and my step-father. Soon the door connect to the other house beside us burst open. Right, remember I said my parents are friends with the Joe's and Nick's Parent? They decided to make the friendship stronger by buying down two house next to each other and build a door for both family to walk in anytime. I look at the door and stood there is the joker, annoying, fun-loving Joe Jonas.

"Demi, My mom ask you to hurry up. I need to bring you and Nick to school soon. Please be done in 10 minutes time. Oh, morning Mr and Mrs Lovato." Joe said in an all-nice tone. Yes because of my parents.

"Morning." Both my parents said at the same time.

"Yah sure. See you." I say and never look at him after that.

I was seating at the front passenger seat with Joe driving us there. As always it is him and we fight in the car again. Once we reach the school and he parked in one of the parking lot, I hop out of the car and walk away from him. When I enter the school building, Ashley, Vanessa, Emily, and Selena come over to me. We are in the popular crowds. We are cheerleaders and Joe and Nick are footballs players. I saw Zac coming up to us and give Vanessa a hug and a kiss on the lips. They are official for a very long time.

"Eww…Get a room please." I said. Ashley, Emily, and Selena laughed. Vanessa and Zac pull apart and smile at us.

There are others like us popular, Zac is one of them, he plays the same sport as Joe and Nick, follow by David, and Michael.

Emily and Michael is Official also. So we got two couples on the popular group. We were talking and laughing, even when the two Jonas brothers, David and Michael come. But we were interrupted by the speaker around the school.

"_Demi Lovato, Please come to the Office now. Thank you."_

Joe look at me, "Look who gotten in trouble."

"Shut up Joseph. I did not do anything wrong, so don't said I did." I shouted at him. I was angry and pissed at him. I walk off to the other direction to the office.

Once I reach there, I ask the assistant about why she calling me. she told me the principle need to see me. she lead me to the principle office and knock the door. She let me in and stood there with the principle is the same girl in my dream.

**So how? i want to know how did the story when. is it good or bad?**

**Review please. It make my day smile from all your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2: Miley Pov

**If you are wondering how old they are in this story, they all are 16 years old in this story. ****All of them****.**

**P.s. I do not own any of the character. And I already have mentioned it on my profile page end.**

**This is Miley point of view.**

…

I woke up and saw myself in a room which is half un-pack. I just moved into LA a week ago, thanks to my father, working here for the rest of his life. So goodbye past, goodbye Tennessee, and goodbye my lovely horse, Blue Jeans.

I was lazy un-pack my stuff out of the boxes. I only told out those I need. Today is the first day of school. New friends, New life, and New me. I picked out a jean, a black shirt and a pink converse. I don't even care if I dress nice or not, as all my clothes are good taste. Thanks to my Recognized Famous Doctor dad, I got all I want. I went down to the kitchen to grab something to eat. No one is home. Dad gone to save patients, Mom went shopping for grocery; Brandi and Trace are not staying here, so I do not know what they are doing. Braision and Noah have already left for school. I looked at the clock it is 7:15am. I walked out of the house and entered my car. It is a red converse car and I loving it. I drove it to school and parked my car under the trees. I got out of the car and everyone was like looking and gossiping about my clothes or my car. I ignore and walked to the school office to get my schedule.

…

I was seating in the principle office. Waiting for someone to show me around. I told the principle I do not need it, but she insisted. A few moments later, a girl with brown curly hair enters in. she looked at me wide eyes.

"Err, hi, I am Miley." I spoke in uncertainty.

She blinded out of her thoughts and smiled at me, "Hi, I am Demi."

"Great, so now we meet we can go." I grab my stuff and then her hand, "Lets' go. Bye."

We walked out of the office and I let go of the hand. "I am sorry; I really do wish to get out of the principle office fast. I don't really to be in there."

"It is okay, nobody like to be in there. So do you need help in showing you around?" She asked. I looked at her up and down; she looks to me like one of the popular kids.

"Sure, are you one of those popular kids in school?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just because I am in the cheerleading team, people treat me like I am royalty here." She said sadly.

"True, back in my old school, I was in the cheerleading team, to be in fact, I was the leader. Everyone treat me differently, guys wanted me because of my popularity. I hate it." I said.

"You are a cheerleader?" I nodded. "Sign up to our cheerleader team, we are finding a new leader."

"Me? I will think about it first. Now what class I have first." I look at my schedule and saw I have history first period. I groaned.

"Come on, I will ask Nick to accompany you on that lesson. Look, we have AP Maths and Chemistry together." She said.

"Who is Nick?" I asked.

"Oh, he is one of our school hottest boys in school. Follow me and I will show you the group." She walked away and I followed her.

There is this boy shouted when he saw Demi, "Well, well, well, look who is back." I was far apart from her and the group only notices her, not me.

"Shut up Joe, A new student has arrived. The principle wanted me to show her around. Is that a good reason for you to shut up?" Demi retorted him back.

"So, where is she?" Another boy asked. Demi turned around and search for me. I try to blend into the crowd. I really do not want people think I only want to be popular.

I walked backwards and I bumped into someone. I turn around and found myself face to face with a brown eyes and curly brown hair boy

"I'm so sorry." We both said at the same time.

Then Demi voice shouted through the crowd, "There she is, with Nick."

So this is the guy Demi have told me about, Nick. Dreamy, not. He got the bad boy looks but yet he still got the charming cute side of him. Since I moved here, I do not want to get another relationship; I have been hurt by my ex-boyfriend, Liam. I still got a scar by him on lower back.

Demi came towards me and pull me towards the group with Nick tag along behind.

"Guys, this is Miley. She is a cheerleader in her old school and she is the team leader of it." Demi told them.

"Hi." I manage to say one word in front of the popular group.

This blond girl walked towards me and smiled. "Hi, I am Emily. And this is my boyfriend Michael." A boy with curly black hair stood out from the crowd and wraps his arm around her waist. He smiled, "Hi, nice to meet you."

I nodded and then a Brown-black hair girl and her brown hair boy stood out of the group. The boy introduce himself first, "Hi, I am Zac, and this is my girlfriend, Vanessa."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I spoke nicely.

Soon I learn everyone name, a brown curly hair girl, was Selena. She seem sweet. A blond hair girl, was Ashley, she seem nice. Then a guy David, I saw him somewhere but I do not remember. Nick, who just now I bumped into him. Joe, look almost the same a Nick, but he is taller than him a few inch.

The girls all crowded around me to get to know me more. While the boys all chat about something else I can't manage to hear because of Demi, Selena and Ashley shooting me more and more question about my old school.

Just then the school bell rang. We all said goodbye. Nick followed me, so he came accompany me in history class. I and he have one thing in command, we both hate History. We hang out at the back of the class and talked about our interest.

::::

**So how is it? Now Miley have know the popular group, will she join the cheerleaders? What about the mention scar on her lower back? What did Liam do to her, made her scare of being in a relationship? **

**Review please. I want to know what you guys think. Also feel free to drop ideas.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**v**


	3. Chapter 3: Demi Pov

**You will know whose point of view from the chapter bar. Look at it and you will know which chapters belong to which character is talking.**

**Also, I will not be updating the story till the last week of October. Having exams and planning a birthday party for my guy friend. So I'm sorry I will not be updating it for close to 2 months. **

**I would like to thank everyone who review, favorite, and alert the story. So this chapter is delicates to you guys. Enjoy!**

…

After Miley and Nick went to their class, me, Joe, and Selena walked towards the library. We were having free period now. Joe is talking to Selena, or more like flirting. Who can blame him? Joe, Zac, and David are playboy in our group. They hit on any girl they like.

I really wonder, how is Joe and Nick are connected? The twin brothers are so different. Nick is a kind, sweet, and protective type of guy. He is clean, good grades in his studies, never got in trouble, always the peace maker among the group. But Joe is different from Nick. Joe is a Playboy, an annoying jerk, and a flirt. But he also have a good side, he is also sweet, kind, careful, and also protective to people he loves. It is just that he hide it from everyone, except me, which I stay beside him.

I was so into my thoughts that I never really realize that Joe is standing in front of me snapping his fingers to snap me out of it.

I groaned, "Stop it Joe."

"I should at least get a thank you. You were so dazzle out, and I help you to come back here. You are so ungreatful." Joe said.

"Whatever. I now do not want to be in the same room as you. So I'm off. Bye Selena." I waved at Selena and ignore Joe. I turn around and walked another direction.

"Hey, where are you going?" Selena shouted behind me.

"Somewhere that is not around Joe." I said smirking. I heard Joe complaining about me. Heck I care.

I walked around the school but stopped at a classroom I always go to avoid everyone. This room is only allow for the people who gived in music talent. I open the classroom and saw a teacher seating at the front desk. I walked over to her and smiled.

"Hi, March." I said.

"Hi Demi, back so soon?" She asked.

"Yeah, I need to get away. You know, everything." I motion things around me.

She nodded and told me to make into room 4. Room 4 is the room I like a lot. This classroom is twice as big as a science lab, there are 12 soundproof rooms. All the instruments are in the rooms. Room 1 to room 6 contain the guitars, a modern one and a electric one in each room, room 6 contain a piano, room 7 contain the flutes, room 8 contain the trumpets, room 9 is the violins, room 10 and room 12 are the drums.

March is here not to let any others students here without a teacher approve about their music talents to come in here to play music.

I walked into room 4 and look around. It is small and can fit about 3 people. There is a bench against the wall and hooked on the wall, was the two different guitars separately. I decided to play a electric guitar. I need to vend out everything Joe did to me.

I tune the guitar and play some chord before I start singing,

"I can't take your hand  
>And lead you to the water<br>I can't make you feel  
>What you don't feel but you know you wanna<br>Find out how to crack me  
>Log in and hack me<p>

Underneath the surface  
>There so much you need to know<br>But you might feel like your drowning  
>And thats what I need to let go<p>

Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
>You just might need dynamite<br>Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
>Kick down my senseless defences<p>

Tell me what your gonna do  
>I need you to light the fuse<br>Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
>You just might need dynamite<p>

Got dynamite?

I can't paint this picture  
>Just so you can hang it<p>

I can't wait  
>If you don't get it<p>

Underneath the surface  
>There is so much you need to know<br>But you might feel like your drowning  
>And thats what I need to let go<p>

Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
>You just might need dynamite<br>Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
>Kick senseless my defences<p>

Tell me what your gonna do  
>I need you to light the fuse<br>Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
>You just might need dynamite<p>

When the walls come crashing down  
>I hope your standing right in front of me<br>Where my past lies all around me  
>All you need to save me is to intervine<br>And make the walls come crashing down

I got dynamite

Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
>You just might need dynamite<br>Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
>Kick senseless my defences<p>

Tell me what your gonna do  
>I need you to light the fuse<br>Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
>You just might need dynamite<p>

I got dynamite  
>I got dynamite"<p>

I smiled and I heard a person clap, I look around and saw Miley.

"You are good." Miley said and I blushed.

"Thanks, how did you get in here?"

"I got music lesson after history and I show Ms. Jenny about my love of music. Then she recommended me here."

"Wait, this is the third period already?" I can't believe I have missed two period already in here.

"Yeah."

"Damn it, I miss Math period. Mr. Roy is going to kill me."

"I don't think so, I heard from Nick who heard from someone, said that Joe told Mr. Roy that you are sick."

"He defended me?" I ask in surprise and shocked.

"Yes."

That the Joe I know who cares around people he loves, but he just never show it.

"Okay, I got to go. I can't afford to late for another class. Bye Miles." I said and waved at her.

"Bye Dems." She waved back and I turn around and think,

_One Day, we are going to be great best friends. _

…

**I stopped here because I need to get on to Miley point of view soon. But still review and tell me how is it? Pretty please with a cherry on top.**

**Smile ~ **_**Zoe**_


	4. Chapter 4: Miley Pov

**Drama and fear or horror in this chapter. Also, I don't own anything in Hannah Montana or the others Disney Characters.**

…

School is okay for these past few days. It's already Friday and 3 weeks of school had pasted. One thing for sure, I'm still scare. Not because of school but because of my ex-boyfriend. I managed to get out of his grasp in my old hometown. Liam was very abusive to me and my parents found out about it after I have that scar on my back bleeding when I ran/crawl back home after he did that to me. I can remember about it clearly up to now.

_4 months ago, I was walking towards my locker in school when __**he**__ walked to me and whispered in my ear, "Go to my house straight away after school, if you don't, I will find your baby sister and hurt her, I swear."_

_My eyes widened and nodded fearfully. He had threatened to me about hurting my sister. If he hurt me hard, he will hurt my sister ten times harder than to me. He will do anything to hurt my sister if I don't listen to him and I willing to do anything to protect people I love from getting hurt._

_He left and soon Lilly, my close friend and co-leader in our school cheerleading team came up to me cheerfully. I pretended that I was happy. Everyone in the school had thought I was happy because I'm dating the school's hottest quarter-back boys. Even Lilly does not know that Liam is very abusive. _

"_Hey Miles, James is having a party at her house tonight. Are you coming?" Lilly asked._

"_Sorry, I got things to do with Liam tonight. A movie date to be exact." I lied to her. I mostly have lied to everyone when I said I'm with Liam._

"_Oh. Why don't you guys come to the party then have a movie date?" She asked again._

_I sighed. "Sorry Lils, plans have already made. I gotta go. Bye." I quickly waved her a goodbye and went home to unpack my bag. Mom was at home with __Braision and Noah was nowhere in sight._

_I entered the kitchen and kissed my mother on her cheek and said, "Hey mom, I'm going over to Liam's. See you later." I fake smiled._

"_Sure honey. Bye." She called when I was walking out of the house._

_When I reached Liam's house front door, I have a feeling today is not going to be good. Something bad is going to happen. Liam is abusive but he is not a rapper. And no, he is not drunk abusive, he sobers enough to hurt me._

_Before I even press the door bell, Liam has already opened the door and pulled me in by slamming me into the nearest wall. It was painful if you counted yesterday beating on my back with a baseball bat number of times. He then pulled me up by my hair and used his knee and dung it into my stomach. I winced and this made him hit me hard. I am tired to be brave every time he hit me, so I give up and do nothing about it and he hit me again and again._

_But this time, it the worst one of all, he first beat me about a hour and then left me alone. I sat in a corner and cried, then he reappeared with a knife in his hand. I was so afraid that I ran to the door and tried to open it. As it was opening half way, he managed to slash me on my back and I quickly use the small gap of the opening door to run out. When I was running away from his house, he shouted, "I'm now done with you. Come back now."_

_I ignored it and ran towards my house, as I reached the front poach, I stumbled and crawled towards the front door and knock it but before I do that, I fainted and the last time I heard was my mother and Noah screaming._

…

_I woke up toward the bright white room and looked around. I was in the hospital and my sleeping mother was with me. I tried to move but my back hurts a lot and I winced. My mother woke up and asked, "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm in pain. Where is Noah?" I asked her._

"_Outside with your dad, Trace, Brandi, and Braision." She answer in confuse._

"_Don't let him near Noah. Or Brandi or you or Braision, he can hurt you guys." I said in pain. I tried to move my position but my back hurts like hell._

"_Miley, stop moving. Tell me, who did this to you?" She asked in demand._

"_I can't say. If I do, he will come and hurt you guys." I said softly._

"_If you don't want him to hurt any of us, then tell us who."_

"_Us?"_

"_The police." After she said that, my eyes widen._

"_Yes, the police." She said in confirm._

_I sighed in defeat, "Liam."_

_My mother gasped. "But how? He is such a sweet kind boy."_

"_He is at first. But after that he turned. I don't know what happen but he just one day asked me to come to his house for a movie night in and he started beating me half way through the movie." I sobbed. My mother hugged me carefully and excuses herself out of the room. I was sobbing quietly and I heard my father shouting to kill Liam because he hurt me. _

_Just then the policemen came in and asked me question about him and how long it started._

"_It started 6 months ago. During the first 3 months, he sweet at first but soon turn abusive. If I don't show up at his house when he asked me to, he will hurt my family too." I shuddered at remembering the moments. Liam was always abusive and he try to hide it by looking like a sweet kind boy looks._

_The police asked me a lot of questions about the beatings and other he did. Soon they thank me and left. I felt asleep after that._

Liam was jailed for 2 years and I found out that I have 3 broken ribs, a long stitched scar, a lot of black blue bruises, and a broken wrist on the left. I was not allowing exiting out of the house and to school after that. I got homeschooled by my parents and my school teachers sent my homework and assessment to my parents to teach me. I talked to Lilly and told her everything about what happen and she may have told the others, and the school found out about the incident.

A lot of my schoolmates came and visit me after their school ended during the whole 3 months. At the end of the 3 months, I have gone back to the doctor and he removed my wrist cast and the stitches on my back, but yet it will have a scar on my lower back. I was ashamed of the scar at first, but my doctor told me I should be proud of it. Not many people who have gone through the same as me can go through it so strong and not go mentally about it. I'm not afraid about people close to me, just a little around boys.

After coming home from the doctor, my dad told us that we are moving to a better place, New Jersey. Moving from Tennessee to New Jersey to start a new better life. I would take that chance. Soon we have moved and I asked, more like begged them to let me go back to high school to study. They were hesitated at first but in the end they agreed to it.

There is one time, Nick and I was late to meet the others at the school nearby coffee shop. He grabbed my hand and I tensed. He sensed the tensed and asked me what wrong. I keep on saying it was nothing but he insisted that I must tell him if not he won't leave me alone about it. I have a strange feeling that I can trust him and I told him the whole story of my ex. I was crying after I told him and he hugged and comforted me. I told him that I can't see the others now and he understands call the others that he and I have something on. I was thankful that he never tell anyone about the abuse incident during the phone call.

He brought me home and my mom was at home. When she saw me cry and asked me about what happen, I can't find my voice to speak. Lucky Nick was there and told my mother about everything. He was sorry that he brought up the incident to me and my mother. I told him it okay as I also need to tell someone.

Nick soon become very protective of me, and Joe and Demi was wondering why even they dislike each other. I told them about the incident and they also keep quiet about it. Now Joe and Nick are protective about me and Demi will always be there whether I need her or not in school or after school. I considered that Demi already my best friend. She and I have a lot in common. We usually hang out at her house and I also found out that her house is connected to Nick's and Joe's house. But sometimes Demi and I also hang out at my house with either Nick or Joe or both. My family have already grow fond of them three and my mom totally like Nick a lot out of the three of them.

I have thought the worst is gone, but it just the beginning of him returning.

…

**I'm back. :P**

**How's the story? I sad for Miley. I really hate people who are abusive to others. What about you guys?**


	5. Author Note, Sorry

**A great Sorry for people who are wanting find a chapter instead of an Author Note.**

**The story right now will be on Hiatus and I apologize greatly that most of you want a continuous part in the story. **

**I'm busy right now, with all the stress and pressure about my up-coming new school and courses I need to go. Also I only can manage stories one at a time now. Please forgive me on dropping the Bomb at the wrong timing. **

**Christmas is all about happiness, not angriness or sadness. I don't mean to hurt any of you guys about not updating the story. It's just I'm have some Writers Block and if I add any other more things to my list of busy life, already included working. I afraid I may burst.**

**But still, I wish you all A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! :)**


End file.
